The non-limiting example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a method of forming fine patterns, and more particularly, to a method of forming fine patterns by using a block copolymer.
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices has increased, an area occupied by each unit cell has been reduced when seen in a plan view. Therefore, there is a need for a new method of forming patterns, which is capable of adopting a design rule of a critical dimension (CD) of a nano-scale less than several to tens of nanometers so as to cope with the reduction in an area occupied by a unit cell, providing patterns having a nano-scale opening size and improving the CD uniformity of the patterns.